Seen Through Different Eyes
by Divine Contemplation
Summary: So how did Sandpaw feel about Firepaw coming to the forest? What about Tawnypaw, when she left ThunderClan? This is my version of different events through different characters' eyes. IF YOU WANT ME TO DO ANOTHER CHARACTER, TELL ME IN A REVIEW, NOT A PM. :
1. Sandpaw

**This is Sandpaw's point of view regarding when Firestar, then Rusty, first came to the forest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Sandpaw, or any of the other characters.. unfortunately..**

**Review, please! **

You may have heard of me. You probably think of me as just another ThunderClan warrior. As Firestar's mate. As Leafpool's and Squirrelflight's mother. As Hollypaw's, Jaypaw's, and Lionpaw's grandmother. But I am a whole lot more than that. I am Sandstorm, and I know that just as sure as I know the smell of a mouse, the soft touch of the wind, the stink of a ShadowClan patrol. And I was once Sandpaw, and this is my story.

It all started when Bluestar, Lionheart, and Greypaw found that kittypet on our territory. Rusty, he was called. The first time I saw him, I admired his bright red pelt, his fierce determination. And I have to say, he_was_ a good fighter. Well, for a kittypet.

And that's what he was: a kittypet, to be sent away, and killed if he ever returned. At the time, that's what I thought. He was complicating my life, and I hated him for it.

I was as sure of my future as I have ever been. Dustpaw and I were meant for each other. Dustpaw was strong—that was one thing I admired—and he was loyal. He protected his Clan as a new apprentice as well as he could; he gave it all his heart, as he does now. And he loved me. At the time, I thought I loved him, too. I thought we would grow up and be mates and have kits and live perfectly normal lives. But when that _kittypet_ joined ThunderClan and became Firepaw, everything began to change.

It started with Dustpaw. I was the first, and only, cat to notice the change. He treated Firepaw with such hostility that you could have easily mistaken him for a ShadowClan cat. He told me that a kittypet did not belong in ThunderClan. If it had been Greypaw telling me that, I would have sneered at him and welcomed Firepaw like any Clan-born cat. But it was not Greypaw. It was Dustpaw.

And so I treated him like what Dustpaw, and therefore I, too, believed he was. A kittypet.

But when he and Greypaw went to Highstones, and then became warriors, before Dustpaw and I, I began to see through a new pair of eyes. Everything was different: Dustpaw Fireheart, even Greystripe, appeared changed. I now saw Dustpaw as a brother. I loved him, but I knew that we could never be mates. I admired his strength, his skills, his tenderness towards me. Yet there was one thing he lacked, and that was what Fireheart had most of.

Fireheart had been named well, and I understood perfectly why Bluestar chose Fireheart over, say, Firepelt. While he was a good hunter, and a good fighter, a strong all-around warrior, the thing that stood out most was his heart, his spirit. Before, I had always thought of him as a kittypet. But when I began to realize exactly what Dustpaw meant to me, I also realized what Fireheart was. He was no longer a kittypet. He was a ThunderClan warrior, and I loved him.

Whatever I mean to you, remember one thing. Lock it not in your mind, but in your heart. For that is where it is in me, where it will always be. I am Firestar's mate, Leafpool's and Squirrelflight's mother, Jaypaw's, Lionpaw's, and Hollypaw's grandmother. That is what my head tells me.

But that is not who I am.

My heart tells me this, and I believe it:

I am Sandstorm.

**If you want me to do another cat's point of view about anything, tell me in a review. I might or might not, depending. But, yeah. Review!**


	2. Tawnypaw

**The second chapter.. with Tawnypaw. Why did she really leave? Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series, or the characters. [**

Those eyes. I could always feel them, constantly watching, waiting... Shouldn't the deputy have more important things to do then watch over a few suspicious-looking apprentices? I knew I should trust him, but I didn't, the same way he didn't trust me or Bramblepaw.

Bramblepaw didn't trust him any more than I did. We didn't trust any cat in ThunderClan. Not even Darkstripe, though we had the most reason to trust him. He always took us to our father. We lived for this. Just for a little while, we could get away from those staring eyes, get out of the camp, and be free of all our worries. It was always an adventure--how to slip out of the camp and not get caught, how to disguise our scents so no cat could follow us. Darkstripe was so good at it. He had been doing it for a long time, so he had had a lot of practice. I admired that in him, and in my father.

My father seemed really big, really powerful to me. He was the leader of ShadowClan--he might as well have been a StarClan cat. He always gave us something to look forward to, some point to life. More than that, it was something we, two little ThunderClan apprentices, could do for a great leader. But best of all, he was not constantly watching for any sign of betrayal. I felt that he would accept me as more than a daughter; when I grew up, I would be trusted with normal warrior duties without another, more trustworthy, warrior watching my every move. He promised me a life that I could live guilt-free. So I took it. It was the only real option.

Bramblepaw maybe saw some truth in the story of Tigerstar, he saw something to be afraid of. All I saw was a cat so great the sound of his name sent tremors of fear through the Clans; a cat so strong he could overpower his whole Clan; a cat that could never hurt his daughter. He was perfect for me--he was exactly what I needed then.

Things would have been different if I had stayed in ThunderClan, but better or worse, I cannot say. Brambleclaw was finally trusted enough to become deputy. I suppose I would have been, too. But not for a while, and I wasn't willing to wait. I needed to actually be a part of the Clan, and I needed it _now._ I thought I could find that in ShadowClan, with my father. Tigerstar could make his whole Clan accept me; that's how great he was.

And it was much better, until he died and Blackstar became leader. Then I became known as the "half-Clan cat," and almost even an enemy. But I was convinced it was better than ThunderClan had given me.

My life began to have real meaning, and I became a warrior, and was not constantly watched. It was wonderful. Now I lay in the nursery, almost time to kit, and I think about how different things would have been if I had stayed. I can't imagine any life in ThunderClan. I'm glad I did what I did.

**Sorry, it's not very good.. . Evil writer's block. Anyway.**

**Next is Cloudtail. If you have a cat you want me to do--NOT a main character (Yes, this includes Squirrelflight and Leafpool) and NOT a character I hate (Ashfur, Nightcloud, etc.), then tell me in a review. **


End file.
